


Unus Annus Oneshots

by allymuddyorbs



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allymuddyorbs/pseuds/allymuddyorbs
Summary: One Year. On the 15th of November 2020, the channel will be deleted. But the memories, the memes, and the stories will remain. And here are some of mine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Unus Annus Oneshots

_Hey. Could we meet maybe sometime after breakfast instead? We can start on our lines then. Thanks!_

I followed Mark's text, telling him it was alright and I'd see him at 10:30. He texted back that that was just fine. I had my script all printed out, highlighted my lines, penciled in some notes, and I was basically as ready as I'd ever be.

I was still very nervous, though. This was my first project that had me working with a big name in the industry. And it just happened to be Mark of all the people> I knew I was gonna get tongue-tied so I made sure that I was as prepared as I could be. Running the risk of looking like a total nerd, but I didn't give a fuck anymore.

10:20 rolled around and I got up from the nearby cafe and started my walk toward Mark's house. _On my way_ , I texted. Once I got to the front door, I peered into the window, making sure there were even people inside the house. There were.

#### Redacted because MEMENTO MORI

Thankfully she glanced at her watch and looked at the window, and she put the camera down, breaking into even harder fits of laughter. " _Cassie's at the door!_ " I saw her say. Ethan then looked at the door as if the fear of God entered him and broke out into laughter as well.

I knocked on the door three times, and it opened to Mika with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "You're working with Mark on that audio drama, right?" I nodded. "You're in for a ride. I'm Mika." She held her hand out towards me.

"Cassie. Nice to meet you." I took her hand and shook it briefly.

"We're gonna spend a lot of time looking like this; we can bond over trauma..."

Mark walked up to me, mouth gag thankfully gone. "There is a perfectly good explanation for this--" I held my hand up, looking at the table myself. "Trust me it's not as bad as--"

#### Redacted because MEMENTO MORI

"She gets it!" Ethan yelled from the dining table. "She's cool. Can we keep her?"

"I'm working with her for a year," Mark answered. "I think it's fair to say she's going to see a lot of shit from us."

"Wait, is this a thing for your channel? Because dude there's children present." He shook his head. "Ethan's? Because again. Children present." Shook his head again.

"It's for a new secret channel," Amy answered. "It's all hush hush for now and we don't have all the kinks ironed out yet but..."

"You don't have to worry about me leaking anything. I don't have any friends," I chuckled.

"Actually I'm more worried that you'd be too weirded out and back out of your projects with Mark. From what we've discussed so far...it's gonna get pretty fucking weird. And it's not true that you don't have any friends. We're your friends now. If you're cool with seeing weird shit from us on a daily basis."

"I lived in a dorm in college," I answered. "I've seen my fair share of weird shit. Once I saw some dudes in a nearby frat put beer in a Neti pot and pour it through their nostrils."

#### Redacted because MEMENTO MORI

"What just happened?" I said, more to myself than anything.

"You just helped us create something wonderful," Mark answered.

"Wonderfully cursed," I said. At the same time as Mika and Amy.

"Yes, but wonderful all the same," Ethan finished, once again spooning pancakes into his mouth with the paddle.

**Author's Note:**

> We have a long way to go, and my goal is to create a story for majority if not all of the videos of the channel. 
> 
> Make sure you follow me on social media (@muddy_orbs on Twitter & Instagram for crackhead posts, and @YT_InstaGif on Twitter for a masterlist of gifs and screencaps from the channel) and we can be friends. It's a fun time, I swear.
> 
> I'll see you all hopefully in the next one. Memento mori.


End file.
